


They're pretty amazing, aren't they?

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, bartender Jack, vav in civies, xray and vav universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin ordered his beer, mentally filing away the name Jack in large green letters on the man’s name tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're pretty amazing, aren't they?

Gavin sat down at the bar, ignoring the lingering pain in his left shoulder in favor of studying the menu. After a minute of staring down the list of fruity drinks, he finally just settled on a beer, calling out to get the attention of the bartender. The man turned, smiling broadly at him.

He was tall, a few inches taller than Gavin himself, with a nice beard and black glasses. He was wearing a black shirt with the bar’s logo on the shoulder, and a pair of cargo shorts. All in all, he looked too dorky to be serving drinks.

‘In a cute way though,’ Gavin thought, scanning the almost empty bar for a familiar face while the man finished what he was doing. He saw no one, and focused on the ginger again as he came over.

“Hi! Sorry about that; wasn’t expecting anyone so early. What can I get for you?”

Gavin ordered his beer, mentally filing away the name Jack in large green letters on the man’s name tag. It suit him, Gavin thought, as he watched him walk away to help the other bartender with the bottle in her hands. The brunet took a swig of his beer, idly watching the news story on the television set hanging above the bar and wishing that Ray actually drank. Then maybe he wouldn’t be the only one sitting there at four in the afternoon on a tuesday.

Eventually Jack came back over, making idle conversation. They talked about the bar itself, the owner (who turned out to be a mutual friend), and several other trivial things. After a few minutes they were drawn back to the tv, explosions lighting up the glasses on the shelves.

“While the man responsible for the robbery was taken into custody, the heroes themselves made a quick escape. The newly dubbed “X-Ray and Vav” having been helping the police force all over the city, and gentlemen, if you’re listening, we’re in your debt.”

The shot went from the news anchor in the studio to a series of clips of the two super heroes in action. Jack and Gavin watched as the two men raced forward, X-Ray reaching up to tap his glasses, causing a flash of light to erupt. A few more scenes flashed, one of them being of an explosion that sent Vav flying out of reach of the madman’s gunfire. The hero landed heavily on the ground, getting up almost a moment later to rejoin the fight, his suit torn and bloodied.

Gavin subconsciously rubbed his left shoulder, the pain having subsided only slightly thanks to the beer. ‘That looked a lot more heroic than it felt.’

A sigh from the bartender got his attention, and he looked up to see the bearded man resting his arm on the counter, eyes glazed slightly as he watched the screen. Gavin looked up to see himself fully imposed, cape blowing in the breeze as he stood, helping X-Ray up before fleeing the scene.

“They’re pretty amazing, aren’t they?”

Gavin shrugged, trying not to wince at the sharp pain in his left arm before taking another drink. “They’re ok, I guess.”

“Ok? Did you not see that? They heroically swoop in;” Gavin almost spit out his drink as Jack made a fully animated arm movement. “Return the money, save the day, and after everything, avoid the press and any recognition! They’re amazing…”

He said the last words softly, turning his gaze back to the tv. Gavin looked up as well, watching for a moment before commenting.

“Well, they don’t always manage to avoid the press.”

The two men were on screen, sitting in the back of a fire truck as one man bandaged Vav’s shoulder.

“So, what are the origins of the famed X-Ray and Vav?”

A microphone was shoved into Vav’s face, and he stared at it blankly for a moment before leaning forward, speaking directly into it.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re asking.”

X-Ray quickly pulled the mic away from him, explaining how Vav must have hit his head, and how their stories weren’t all that interesting, but Jack wasn’t paying attention anymore. His gaze was fixed on Gavin, who blushed as he raised his beer to his lips again. In Austin, Texas, there weren’t very many british accents. And Vav certainly had a very strong one, similar to that of Gavin. Gavin, the man with the brunet hair, and large, green eyes…

Just then the bell on the door clanged, and in walked a short, dark haired man with large glasses and bushy eyebrows. He walked straight over to Gavin, tapping on his right shoulder.

“You ready to go man? Michael’s waiting for us; since we had to ditch him this morning, he’s forcing us to go play mini golf.”

Gavin stood, throwing a few dollars on the counter and thanking the now stunned Jack for the conversation. He turned around and walked away, smiling slightly as he felt the bartender’s eyes follow him out the door.

“You know, Ray, this place is nice,” he said, gesturing to the building. “I may just have to come back here sometime.”

Ray snorted. “You sure it’s the place you like, and not the help?”

The taller man grinned. “Can’t I like both?”


End file.
